honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:On Basilisk Station
Re-organization If you are going to re-organize, then you need to put the appropriate article titles. Where is it mentioned about the Ministry for Medusan Affairs? If it isn't specifically named, where is it mentioned?--Farragut79 05:08, 26 December 2008 (UTC) : Hey, Farragut, seems we got into a little editing mix-up here ;-) no evil intentions. The use of a number of subcategories for the "Other" section was an idea that came up in a discussion on my and Adriendillon's talk pages - I found he was right in pointing out the kind of "overload" we're gonna have on that section (especially in later books where there's like ... 5-10 times the number of terms) but I also found it an idea to use simply bold text to indicate the subsections, because I always find it quiete annoying to have to scroll down an article for ten seconds just to get past the table of contents ;-) :We were just gonna try it out; tell me what ya think. -- SaganamiFan 05:36, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::I am all for the better organization. When I first started the article, I didn't know it would be that large, and by the end of it, I needed a rest. Anyways, I completely understand. Mistakes happen. --Farragut79 15:52, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, whoever fixed my red links. The lists will get longer as we go. Imagine how many articles will be referenced in At All Costs! By the way, I am not "he".--Adriennedillon 04:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Oops... I'd have figured that out if I'd ever taken the time to actually read your user name :-) -- SaganamiFan 13:33, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::Your welcome. As far as I know, On Basilisk Station is done, unless there is a tidbit here and there that I missed. --Farragut79 06:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) the Ministry for Medusan Affairs - Marisa's courrier visited dame Matsuko (for some provisoric list of Manticoran state agencies check also at wikipedia:Star Kingdom of Manticore)--dotz 13:38, 27 December 2008 (UTC) New Book Template After some headaches, I got the book template up for the article's elevation to featured article status. There probably needs to be more tweaking, so let the ideas commence. --Farragut79 19:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like it. (Sorry for messing around in it while you were still working on it). We should put it in the articles, details can be changed in the template itself. -- SaganamiFan 19:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::We could put the }} template into the book template, because every book article is real world; then the realworld template would not have to be in every book article individually. Just thinking economically here. -- SaganamiFan 19:30, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Excellent, I like the idea. I would like to make an individual ship one, planet one, and a character one. --Farragut79 19:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I see that there is a planet one and a government one. Should we modify them to make them consistent with what we have or use them for the other planets and governments? --Farragut79 21:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC)